


Christmas Lights

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Moments like this are something to savour. Series 34.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 4





	Christmas Lights

The last few weeks had been increasingly difficult so Charlie immediately felt a sense of panic overtake him when he awoke at 3am to find himself alone in bed.

Jumping up he threw on his dressing gown and ran down the stairs to check the doors were still locked. He breathed a sigh of relief that they were. He turned from the front door and considered where she might be. He knew she wasn't in the kitchen as it had been empty when he'd gone to check the back door.

He suddenly noticed a soft warm glow coming from the lounge. He stepped towards it and gently pushed open the door. Entering the room he found Duffy sat cross legged on the floor in her pajamas, staring transfixed at the Christmas tree.

He slowly crossed the room to join her, trying his best not to startle her.

"I've always loved Christmas lights." She whispered without turning her gaze away from the tree.

"I know you do." He smiled softly.

She shifted slightly to rest her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I've made things so difficult for you recently."

"Don't apologise darling. It's not your fault. Anyway I promised in sickness and in health remember?"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." She sighed, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"I know, sweetheart, I know." He sighed. It was so unfair.

"Right now it feels like nothing is wrong. But then the fog descends and..."

They lapsed into silence, content to stay in their little bubble together for a long as possible. Eventually she glanced at the clock. "You should go back to bed. You have work tomorrow."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!" She argued, sounding like the old Duffy he knew was still in there somewhere.

"You're more important." He replied, cupping her cheek with his hand. "You always have been and always will be. We can stay here as long as you want."

Her green eyes sparkled in the light. "I love you Charlie." She whispered.

"I love you too. Forever." He replied.


End file.
